


To Boldly Go (And Do)

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Week 2013, ft. TOS!Verse Kirk and Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officers Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe of the starship Enterprise have been sent to explore a new planet. It goes about as smoothly as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go (And Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Seblaine Week](http://seblaineweek2013.tumblr.com/post/48511200973/so-here-it-comes-the-plan-of-the-week-i) Day 2: TV Shows. This was the first seblaine fic I ever posted. :')

“So …”

“Don’t say a word.”

“Hard not to.” Blaine took in Sebastian, covered head-to-toe in yellow pollen. The large flowers the size of a young tree which carpeted the land here had taken to quivering and shaking when Sebastian walked by. Blaine had called a warning, but Sebastian had persisted. The quivering led to exploding stamen, and this was the result. Blaine tried his best to hold back laughter at the sight of Sebastian’s indignant expression, but it was difficult. “Something needs to come out instead of ‘I told you so.’”

“Uh-huh.” Sebastian gave another wipe to his face, crushing the pollen and smearing his face golden. “Contact the _Enterprise_. I want off this dunsel planet.” That was fair; the pollen might be poisonous to humans.

“You have both our communicators,” Blaine pointed out. Sebastian glanced down. That he did. They were also coated in a thick layer of the damned stuff. “Remember? You said I was going to break them.” A hint of wry humour.

“You probably would have, climbing that stupid rock,” Sebastian muttered. He detached one and tried to use it, but it was dead. The other provided the same result, and Sebastian threw it at Blaine with an annoyed sigh. “Both dead.”

“You were saying?” Blaine considered the communicator with furrowed brows. “It looks like the pollen got inside them.”

“If you had told me what those flowers were doing, then the comms wouldn’t be broken, so yeah, it is your fault,” Sebastian retorted, trying to brush the pollen off his uniform. It only smeared. He swore.

“I said to steer clear. What more do you need?”

“Somewhere to clean up.” Sebastian sighed. “Find me that, and _maybe_ I’ll admit I could have been more careful.”

Blaine shook his head with a smile. “I think I saw a water source -- or at least, it looked like water -- from my ‘stupid’ rock. It’s that way.” Blaine pointed. “Let’s go set up camp by there, and see if we can’t fix our comms. Either way, they’ll try to beam us up tomorrow morning by this planet’s time, so we can sleep before going back to our arrival site.”

If Sebastian had been in a better mood, he would have said, ‘or maybe not sleep’ with a wink. As was, he simply grunted and began to walk. With a sigh, Blaine followed him.

\--

The water seemed to be just that, but it was hard to check. They did know this planet had a make-up very similar to Earth, though, and the age-old “stick a finger in and see if it melts off” trick suggested it was safe. So, with a shrug, Sebastian pulled off his shirt (Blaine watched with a smile) then stepped out of his pants (the back of Blaine’s neck warmed; he glanced away politely) and hopped into the water naked. Blaine took his clothes and set them to soak in a small pool where a small, natural waterfall fell. Then he washed his hands and went to sit in the shade of a large blue rock, carefully stepping around trees the size of flowers on Earth. He set the communicators out in front of him, and got to work.

“Are they salvageable?” Sebastian asked from the water, running his fingers through his wet hair in a very distracting way. “Or are we stuck here?”

“Maybe salvageable if I had proper tools,” Blaine replied. “But you can’t even blow the pollen out, it sticks so much.” Blaine pointedly blew on it, but the pollen didn’t budge. He looked back up to see Sebastian watching him with a smirk. “What?”

“I can think of some more successful blowing you could do,” Sebastian said, rising up a bit more in the water, showing off his broad chest. Blaine blushed, laughing a little. “Join me. The water’s nice.”

“Don’t you think one of us should stay clothed?” Blaine asked.

“Why?”

“What if we get attacked?”

“By who? The flowers?”

“They got you, didn’t they?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“They can’t _move_. Anyways, you can fight naked.” Sebastian swam backwards, crooking a finger in invitation. “C’mon. It’s the duty of the  _Enterprise_  crew to explore _everything_.” Blaine laughed more. That was Sebastian’s first-ever come on to him, when they had both been inducted to the ship, and Blaine had been part-disbelieving and part-admiring. It had come up many times since then, and Blaine fell for it every time, as cheesy as it was.

“Alright, fine.” Blaine stripped quickly, folding his uniform and setting it aside, and then quickly canonballed into the water. When he re-emerged, shaking it off like a dog, he found Sebastian spluttering and newly-drenched. “Oops.” Blaine grinned teasingly.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Sebastian pushed his hair away from his face, and started to swim toward the other man. Blaine let him get close, then splashed away. “Oh no you don’t.” Laughing and splashing, they played chase around the river as the light began to fade. A pearly glow in the sky came almost instantly in the darkness, almost like the northern lights of Earth but diffused, and under that Blaine allowed Sebastian to catch him.

Sebastian’s arms were around him and drawing him in, wet skin sliding together. Blaine’s hands drifted up to settle on Sebastian’s shoulders, holding on as he tilted his chin up. Sebastian took advantage of the weightless effect of the water to lift Blaine up, ducking his head and pressing their mouths together. They kissed for many long moments, warmth fluttering along their limbs and lips getting redder, and then Blaine pulled away.

“Let’s move this to the grass,” Blaine said, taking in a breath as he pulled away. Sebastian followed, eyes dark with lust and intent on Blaine’s face.

They stayed up very late, that night.

\--

The next morning Blaine was awoken by an amused voice. “It seems I’ve found our wayward officers.” Wait. That was the Captain’s voice. Blaine’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled up, twisting and blinking in the bright light of day to see Captain Kirk standing there with Spock a few feet behind him, face Vulcan-blank.

“Oh, Captain, I--” Blaine hit Sebastian, who was still snoring softly next to him, and grabbed his uniform to pull over his lap. Sebastian could look out for himself.

“Huh?” Sebastian groaned, squinting and rubbing the shoulder Blaine had hit.

“It’s the Captain and First Officer,” Blaine hissed, scrambling to his feet. “Captain, I’m sorry. Our communicators broke, we were going to go to the arrival site and await beaming up--” Blaine dropped his shirt so he could pull on his pants, internally cursing his red cheeks.

“It’s alright, Lieutenant Anderson.” The Captain shared a grin with Mister Spock, who only raised an eyebrow back. “We were just worried about you and Smythe. You missed the beam-up time and we couldn’t locate you.” Sebastian snorted as he sat up, less caring than Blaine about his nudity in front of commanding officers.

“Oh.” Blaine cleared his throat, taking a moment to yank his shirt on. He wished he could fix his hair, he it must be an absolute curly mess right now. “I must have fallen asleep during my watch and failed to wake Smythe up.” Another snort from Sebastian, and Blaine discreetly kicked at him.

Well, maybe not-so-discreetly. The Captain’s smile only grew wider.

“Why don’t we get you two back to the ship,” he said. Blaine nodded. Sebastian slowly levered himself to his feet, scratching at the back of his neck with a yawn.

“I need food,” Sebastian agreed, and his stomach growled for emphasis. Then he looked around. “Blaine? Where are my clothes?”

Blaine bit back a smirk. “Still in the river.” He indicated the pool, and Sebastian headed to pick the sopping uniform up with a groan. Really, it served him right for being so disrespectful around the other officers. Blaine glanced at them and hastily added, “The plants got very shivery and blew up pollen over him. Some kind of attack feature, I would guess.” They might as well look like he had done some exploring. “No other signs of life.”

“That would not have been an attack,” Spock said, as Sebastian wandered back over, wringing his uniform out. “We passed them as well, and the distribution of pollen is typically an attempt at reproduction. There are new ones growing as we speak. The growth cycles here are fascinating, we must get samples.”

“Are you saying those things _came_ on me?” Sebastian asked, eyebrows going up. “Huh. Plant sex. Have you done that one yet, Captain?” He shot a grin at Kirk, who shook his head. “Then I guess this mission was a success.”

“In more ways than one, I imagine,” Captain said, as Sebastian pulled his wet pants on. Blaine went pink again, and Sebastian nodded smugly.

“Let’s just get back on the ship before any more ‘successes’ happen,” Blaine said, and as the group began to move he fell back to hiss at Sebastian, “We’ve completely embarrassed ourselves.”

“But we had fun doing it,” Sebastian whispered back. “Besides, it’s good to try new things. You can’t be flawless all the time.”

“It’s the duty of the _Enterprise_  crew to explore _everything_ , right?” Blaine replied, a smile tugging at his lips despite himself.

“Exactly.” Sebastian draped a bare arm over Blaine’s shoulder, and tugged him in close. “And we get to explore it together.”

“Boldly,” Blaine agreed, and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian laughed warmly.

Okay, so maybe the mission _had_ been a success.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/52188976028/to-boldly-go-and-do-seblaine-1-1)


End file.
